Handcuff dare
by vaylortales
Summary: NaLu oneshot. Even such a simple game could drive you crazy, that's just how amazing 'truth' or 'dare' games could be. Rated T for sexy themes and ahem...handcuff ;) :p


**A/N: just a simple one shot, coming from such random ideas...it was actually a sudden inspiration from my other NaLu fanfic titled '21' be sure to check it out, and to be honest, i nearly ran out of ideas, so let me know what you guys think okay. finally R&R**

* * *

**Handcuff Dare – one shot**

**Written by : Vaylortales**

* * *

"This isn't happening!" the blonde whined. 'How did this happened?" the blonde questioned herself as she recalls of her past. The treacherous evil and cruel game, 'Truth or Dare'. Nothing crazy would have happened if she wasn't playing truth or dare with her most idiotic best friend, the pink-haired salamander or so she thought.

"Oh come on Luigi, you weren't telling me the truth so you have to be punished!" the pink haired salamander pleaded and at the same time teased her.

"It's Lucy, trespasser!" The blonde fumed.

"Give me your hand!" the pink-haired man requested, drawing his hand out.

"No!" the blonde rejected. The pink haired salamander shrugged. "Oh well," and grabbed the blonde's hand, wrapping and locking a metallic bracelet on her arm as he did the same to himself. The pink haired salamander grinned at the blonde whom was freaked out at the moment.

"Why must it be handcuffs?"

"I don't know, I guess it's the only thing that pops out in my mind."

"You hardly ever think, pinky!"

"I guess I'm starting to think, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!" the blonde grunted. "I'm going to take a quick bath to cool my nerve down, take this thing off."

"Can't do that."

"Natsu, give me the key!"

The pink-haired salamander scratches his head and had only managed to let out a smile of guilt. "Don't tell me you actually lost the key!" The blonde raged.

"Kind of," the pink-haired salamander blushes slightly causing the blonde to face palm her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" the blonde sighed.

"You wanted to bath right then let's take one together."

The blonde blushed and stammered. "No! That's out of the question; you can't take a bath with me!"

"I always take one with Erza when I was small, so what's the big fuss?"

"Idiot and a damned pervert," the blonde whispered. "Fine, we'll be stuck like this temporarily, and when I take a bath, no peeking!"

"Wasn't planning too."

The bathroom was filled with hot steam and had fogged the entire room. The blonde whom was sitting down in her bath tub, stretches her legs and had finally relaxed. As she reaches out for her shampoo to wash her hair, she finally realized that her other hand was handcuffed to the now blindfolded idiotic salamander.

"…I can't wash my hair."

"I'll help you out then,"

"Don't you even dare, you pervert!"

"But you said you can't wash your hair."

"Only because my other hand was handcuffed."

"I'll wash your hair, and I won't do anything perverted, I promise."

The blonde squeezed the liquid out of her bottle of shampoo into the pink-haired salamander's hand and he accidentally rubbed the liquid on her face. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I can't see with the blindfold, untie it Lucy, what are you so embarrassed about, I've seen you naked for so many times."

"Shut up pervert."

"Please?"

"Fine." The blonde reached her other hand behind his head and untied the blind fold.

"Much better," the pink-haired salamander quickly worked his hands to wash the blonde's hair. "There, shall I scrub your back?" The blonde was blushing under the foggy room and mumbled words that were hardly clear. "Shall I?"

"No," the blonde shrieked as she washes her hair.

"Oi Lucy, careful with the shower head, you're making my clothes wet."

"Consider yourself having a free shower."

"Now that you mentioned it, I might as well jump into the tub with you,"

Before the blonde had the time to respond and rejects his opinion, the pink-haired salamander had undressed his clothes and enters the tub, sitting behind the blonde.

"You're crazy and perverted and this is embarrassing, please let the holy dragons eat you alive."

Natsu laughed. "You're funny Lucy, I'll scrub your back for you."

A few minutes had passed and the pink-haired salamander had finished scrubbing his best friend's back. The blonde hid face in the fog, as Natsu washed her back.

"Why did I have to choose truth," the blonde thought. "If I had chosen dare, I would've ended like this anyway."

"You're too quiet Lucy."

"Natsu…why did you asked me before?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you ask me about my crush?"

"For no reason."

"If it's for no reason then why'd you have to go so far by handcuffing me to you, it's not such a big deal."

"It is to me." The pink-haired salamander's voice had finally turned cold and serious.

"You're such an idiot!"

"And you're weird Luigi," he responded as he climbed out, thanking the holy dragons that he was still in his boxers. "I'll just dry up outside."

"Don't burn my house down!"

The pink haired man then chuckled. "You're weird!" closing the bathroom door behind him. The blonde then sighed, looking from side to side and screamed softly, not wanting her best friend to hear her. She look at the piles of clothes thrown all over the bathroom and had finally realized that the pink-haired salamander was nowhere at sight. She stared at her hand and realized that the handcuff was gone.

"Since when did he?" The blonde whispered as she questions herself.

BAM!

The bathroom door suddenly opens, and the blonde whom was wrapped in a towel slammed the door open. She scanned through her room for any 'suspicious' object at sight.

"Natsu, the hell did you just do?"

The now lazy pink haired salamander was resting on the sofa, lazily clicking away the remote control and changing from one channel to another. "What's your problem?"

"The handcuff since when did you..."

"I just did," he lazily replied while his eyes still fixated on the TV. "We're not done with the truth or dare game!"

"Not another word, that game is officially over!" the blonde crossed her arm while still wrapped in a towel.

"I won't ask you anymore question, it's your turn next."

"Fine," The blonde walked towards the sofa and sat beside the pink-haired salamander. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, you know I'll never lie."

"Why did you ask me about my crush?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to be with you." The pink haired salamander pulled a straight face while replying to her question. The blonde suddenly felt heat coming out of her face, blushing 10 shades of red.

"And why is that?"

"If I tell you, will you please keep it as a secret?" He whispered close to her ear, sending shivers down to her spine. The blonde had only managed to nod as an agreement and the pink-haired salamander kissed her cheek. "That's because I really like you!"

"Natsu…I…" as the blonde tried her best to respond to her idiot friend, the pink-haired salamander was seen standing next to a window, climbing out while hiding his face.

"-Okay bye."

"Natsu! I haven't finish talking yet!" But by the time the blonde had finished talking, the pink-haired salamander had left. "Use the door like a civilized person!"

The blonde giggled and smiled while whispering to herself. "And yes, I really like you too, idiot."


End file.
